The Secret LoversWill The Secret Be Revealed?
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Death the Kid and Liz Thompson are secretly in love. They can't tell anyone, or it would mean danger to the both of them. Will someone find out? If so, who? Will it be someone they know personally, such as Patty, or someone you wouldn't expect at all. Read and review, but please don't hate!


_**A/N: So, I know that its a bit cliche, but, this is a LizxKid story. They are in a secret relationship? Who will find out first? Read and review please don't hate and we'll see how this goes.**_

* * *

**The Secret Lovers-The Secret Love Affair**

"Do you think anyone will find out about us?" Liz Thompson asked her meister and secret boyfriend, Death the Kid.

"Liz, you must stop worrying so much. No one is going to find out...I've told you that I won't let that happen." Kid assured his girlfriend.

"How do you know? I can't have anyone hate me, I really can't. Especially not Patty." Liz said, curling into the fetal position.

"Liz, I won't allow it to happen. I won't allow it." Kid said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Just then Patty Thompson, Liz's sister and Kid's other weapon, came into the room.

"Hey, Big Sis...why are you and Kiddo so close together?" Patty asked innocently, her eyes wide.

Kid and Liz jumped apart, Liz falling one way and Kid falling the other.

"We were watching a movie together and your sister got scared." Kid said quickly.

"But the TV's not on." Patty said flatly.

"Yes, its because she got scared of the movie and I turned it off so she wouldn't be scared." Kid said nervously.

"You don't have the remote in your hand." Patty said once again.

"I...s-smacked it out of his hand and it b-broke into t-tiny p-pieces." Liz said, clutching onto Kid as if she really was scared.

"Ok then." Patty said, shutting the door and leaving the room once again.

* * *

As soon as the door shut, Kid and Liz gave a big breath of relief.

"That was too close!" Liz said, her breathing labored.

"I know. But, to be honest, its kind of...exciting, don't you think so?" Kid said, a faint smirk on his lips.

"Yeah...maybe it is." Liz said, smiling when Kid grabbed both of her hands in his.

"No, it definitely is." Kid said, placing a hand on the oldest Thompson sister's cheek and leaning closer.

Liz pulled her face on her hands and pulled her face closer to her boyfriend.

As soon as they were close enough, Kid smashed his mouth against the girl's.

They pulled away, both of their breathing labored.

"Do you think anyone else knows?" Liz whispered so Patty wouldn't overhear.

"I doubt it. To be honest, I don't even think that Patty really knows what she's talking about." Kid said, chuckling softly.

"Don't doubt my sister so much." Liz said, playfully pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, then again, you never know with Patty, now do you?" Kid asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"No. No one really knows how she knows, or why, or what's going to happen...until it does." Liz said, sighing.

* * *

An awkward silence broke out between the two lovers as if it was a heavy blanket.

"Listen, I know that you don't like lying to Patty...or anyone else. I don't, either, I swear." Kid said, a small sigh escaping past his lips.

"No, I don't like that. I don't like the fact that we're lying to your Dad...who knows what he'll do to me once he finds out." Liz said, shaking her head.

"I already told you that I don't care if we're lying to my Dad or not. I'm doing it to protect you. If anyone knew...I don't even want to think about what would happen if anyone knew...especially people who hate my family already." Kid said, his voice soft to keep from shouting.

"Kid, I like it when you protect me, you know that I do. Its just that...I don't want you to harm yourself...much less kill yourself in order to be with me." Liz said, leaning against the bottom of Kid's bed.

"I know. I like protecting you, and I'll do whatever it takes, you know that, but...that doesn't mean that I'll harm myself or your sister because of it. Oh, and I also noticed something." Kid said, kissing Liz's cheek.

"And what did you happen to notice?" Liz asked, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"I happened to notice that we haven't been on a date since we got together." Kid said, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe it.

"You know why that is though, Kid. We just can't afford to have anyone. Family, friends, or even strangers...see that we're together." Liz said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I know that. I just wish that it wasn't the case." Kid sighed, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"You and me both. Kid, I don't want to have to hide my relationship with you from everyone. I didn't even like the idea at first, but I know its the right one." Liz said, burying her face in his chest.

"Listen. Liz, when the time is right, we really will tell everyone." Kid said with a small smile.

"I know, I know. I just wish it was sooner." Liz said, leaning forward and capturing his mouth in another kiss.

"Believe me. I...wish...it was sooner, too." Kid said, in-between kisses.

Liz rubbed a thumb against his cheek and leaned against his shoulder with a smile.

Kid kissed Liz's cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

Liz squealed softly when she felt herself in his lap.

"Shh...not so loud. We don't want Death City, much less your sister to hear, now do you?" Kid joked with a faint smile.

Liz laughed and Kid both chuckled quietly together.


End file.
